An enclosed-type rotary file comprises a card-holding rotor rotatably mounted in a case having a bottom and front, back and side walls but open at the top. The rotor is rotatable by means of a knob outside the case and carries a multiplicity of file cards which are selectively exposed to view as a rotor is rotated by means of the knob. A cover having a cylindrical wall and two side walls is mounted in the case for rotation about the axis of the rotor from a closed position in which the cylindrical wall forms a top for the case and an open position in which the cover is received in rear and lower portions of the case so as to leave the top open for exposure of the cards.
In some instances an enclosed-type rotary card file has no means for locking the case. It can hence be opened at will by an authorized or unauthorized person. In other instances a key-operated lock is provided at the front of the case. This leads to certain complications in manufacture since the edge of the cover which is forward when the cover is closed, must be provided with a portion engageable by the lock and the lock must be of special construction so as to engage and secure the cover.